Third Time's the Charm
by Terribly-Wonderful
Summary: Hook and Emma may have more in common than they know. This is the story about how they discover each other. (Slow at first to establish setting)
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

**Third Time's the Charm**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters in it (sad face) _

_**Chapter One:**_

"_Waiting"_

In retrospect he should have seen it coming. They may be in a world filled with magic, but her life was no fairytale and quite obviously her trust wasn't just given- it had to be earned. Hook had spent the past few hours reaching as much treasure as he could with his shackle holding him back, stuffing his pockets with gems of all colors and basically anything shiny that he could get his hand (or hook) on. By now though, he had grown quite weary of this and was leaning against a wall, mindlessly swinging his arm back and forth, just watching the chain attached to his wrist snake across the floor. He'd no idea how long he'd been trapped, and no idea how much longer he would be… or if he would make it out alive.

"I bet the bloody giant has forgotten about me. Bloody dim brute." He said to himself, continuing to swing his arm idly.

He tried to maintain focus on the chain, staring at it as if his life depended on it. He just didn't want to let his mind wander to the thoughts that were currently lurking just beneath the surface. Why did her trust mean so much to him? Why was he so disappointed by her betrayal? He tried to convince himself that he would have done the same to her if her had been the one to retrieve the compass, but he knew that was a load of garbage. He remembered hearing her battle with the other three women at the base of the beanstalk for the chance to retrieve the compass. She had been bold, not asking if she could be the one but declaring that she WOULD be. However, the confidence she carried with her disappeared if only for a second when he detected a slight wavering in her voice. It was through this that he discerned just why her mission was so important to her. Once they had begun their journey to the clouds, he tried to chip away at her walls. She was obviously reluctant, but this hadn't deterred him.

"I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." He had said

"Am I?"

"Quite. I'd say. You volunteered to come up here because you were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child."

"That's not perception, that's eavesdropping." She stifled an eye roll, for fear of looking down and seeing just how high in the air she was.

"Yeah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned."

The look on her face at that moment was burned into his memory. The shock, the sadness, the truth. He could see them all in her wide blue eyes. She continued to ask him how he had known and he fumbled with a lie about seeing the same look on the faces of the lost boys. While it was true that many of them had the same sad look about them, his previous experience with it was a much more personal one, but he didn't want to divulge that to her. He didn't want Emma to know that she had an advantage on him. Knowing what he knew about her, he couldn't have brought himself to leave her behind- if not for Emma's sake, then for the sake of her boy. God forbid the child have to endure what both his mother and the ruthless pirate captain did.

Killian shook his head, as if trying to physically rid himself of these thoughts, and laid his head on the cold stone floor. He figured the best way to pass the remainder of his detainment would be sleeping. His eyes fluttered shut, his heartbeat slowed, and he felt himself lapse out of consciousness when, suddenly, he was startled by a ground-shaking thud followed by another, and another, and another. After the tenth, the giant's foot was five human paces from Hook's face.

"Bout' time you showed up, Giant. I assume you're here to kill me after all? Retribution for the Swan girl getting away?"

Wordlessly, the Giant reached down towards Hook, who raised his arms to his face in defense. After a few moments of waiting, realizing that the body-crushing blow he'd expected wasn't coming, Killian opened his eyes to find the Giant's finger extended, with a small golden key resting on the tip. Cautiously, he picked up the key with his hook, struggling to fit the key into the side of the shackle. Once the restraint was at his foot, he sighed in relief.

"Thank you, beast. But why have you been so kind?" Killian asked.

"That human," the giant replied, "she's not like the others."

Hook bowed his head, "yeah… she's quite a handful." He retorted, eyes still staring at the. "Well thank you for your hospitality, Giant, but I really must be going."

Killian began jogging out of the castle, concerned not only that the Giant would change his mind, but that Cora could at any time catch up to him. As he grabbed hold of the beanstalk, he realized it was slippery and heard the roar of thunder below him. This was going to be tricky.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Look what you've put me through."

And with that, he began his descent through the clouds.

**[a/n]: ****pleaaaassseee review! I was extremely hesitant posting this in the first place, and I do have another chapter waiting to be posted tomorrow, or later tonight if y'all are especially eager ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Descending

**Third Time's the Charm**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters in it _

**Chapter Two:**

"_Descending" _

It took Emma less than half the time to get down the beanstalk as it had for her to get up, and with good reason. She had more than enough motivation to increase her pace for her descent. One, she needed to reach ground level before Mulan sent the whole thing crashing downward. Two, she had no idea when Cora was going to make her next appearance. Three, she had just chained up a man who was surely going to be seeking revenge immediately upon his release. Though despite all her motivation, she found herself questioning every move she made. Every step she took. Had she done the right thing? Or had she doomed them all by betr- _leaving _him? She would have slapped herself if it hadn't meant falling to her death. Remorse should be the last thing on her mind at the moment.

She began muttering to herself, as if hearing the justification out loud would set her mind right. "He would have done the same thing to you. Be proud of yourself. You beat him to the punch. You bested the feared pirate captain. You won. Now just keep moving, Emma, just keep moving."

No luck. Speaking her excuses did nothing to ease her conscience. One foot after another, she inched downward, yearning for the feeling of dirt under her boots. After a quick glance towards her destination, she sighed in relief realizing that she was less than a hundred feet from the bottom. After pausing a short moment Emma felt her entire body quake and she lost her grip on the vines that composed the stalk. Luckily her foot had tangled in one of them so she managed to hoist herself back up, and began trekking downwards at a mind-blowing rate, the sounds of shrill screams echoing up from below.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" she continually muttered under her breath.

Mulan had already begun hacking at the beanstalk, and if just a couple more swings could doom Emma (and Hook) to their deaths. Emma needed to reach the bottom... and _fast_. About fifteen feet from ground level she peeked at the trio below her again, expecting them to be eagerly awaiting her, only to find Snow and Mulan tossing and turning, trying to pin one another to the ground.

"Seriously?" she sighed

Taking a deep breath, she let go of the stalk and turned herself around so she could at least try to brace herself… though it was to no avail. She landed with a thump and just as she had predicted when playing out this scenario in her head, Snow was at her side in no time whatsoever. By the time Emma had gotten her bearings, Snow had helped her to her feet and was now frantically speaking to her, with a distressed look in her eyes.

"We go back together. That is the only way. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly and pulled her mother into a hug. Emma understood perfectly. She had abandoned her Snow… not to mention Hook.

"_Damn it."_ She thought, _"I just want to get back to my son, why am I the one feeling guilty?"_

After being questioned about Hook's whereabouts by Aurora, Emma supplied a quick, vague answer about his detainment and turned to Mulan.

"We need to get going soon." She urged.

The warrior princess gave a curt and understanding nod and set to packing up the few items the group was carrying along with them. Snow followed suit while Emma rubbed her temples in an attempt to ease the migraine, or most likely concussion, that was beginning to take its toll. Amidst the clamor, Emma looked up to see Aurora staring up the beanstalk, circling it, scanning it with her eyes. Emma groaned, knowing full well she was about to have an explanation forced out of her by the auburn-haired royal. She'd been lucky enough to make it this long without anyone really questioning _why_ he was absent.

"So we're just leaving without him? Why did he do to make you want to leave him behind?" Aurora stared at Emma with her doe-like eyes wide and inquisitive as always.

"I-"

Mulan interrupted Emma, "Please Aurora this isn't the time nor the place for this. He was not a trustworthy character. If that alone does not satisfy your curiosity, then you can ask Emma about it once we have distanced ourselves from this place and set up camp."

Emma mouthed "thank you" to Mulan, earning another curt nod before they both returned to their work.

No less than ten minutes later the crew of women were on their way to who knows where. Mulan suggested the mountains that lay on the horizon, insisting that concealed shelter is abundant there in addition to the streams for water, trees for wood, and animals for hunting. Nobody argued against her, and they set off North through the woods, and towards the rocky peaks. Luckily, the canopy of trees was thick enough to protect them from the looming storm clouds and their heavy downpour. By the time it had begun to grow dark, they made shelter in a in a small cave that had been carved into the side of the mountain. The term cave was stretching it though, as the opening to it was no more than three feet in diameter and the actual cave was maybe eight feet tall and twelve feet wide. It was cramped, but there was enough room for each woman to lay down a bedroll, and start a fire in the middle.

"We need more wood. Thicker wood. This fire won't last twenty minutes." Mulan stated, looking at the sad and soggy pile of twigs they had managed to collect. "And I'll be damned if it could manage to cook the rabbits Snow shot."

"All right, I'm on it." Emma stood.

"No, Emma. You just climbed a beanstalk and walked for more than eighteen hours. You need to rest." Snow insisted.

"Mary Ma-...Sno… _Mom_ … I'm pretty sure I got a concussion when I lept from the beanstalk earlier. I'm not going to sleep until my symptoms let up."

Emma knew that Mary Margaret would be more easily convinced if it seemed like they had been connecting on an emotional level. Was it cruel to butter the woman up like this when she'd spent twenty-eight years cursed and without her daughter? Probably. But Emma's head hurt like hell and she needed an excuse to get the fresh air. She noticed Snow's eyes twinkle when she heard herself addressed as "mom" but it still wasn't enough, as a look of concern was still contorting her face.

"If you want, I'll join her," Aurora offered, "I know I'm not much protection, but I'd at least be able to keep an eye on her should her symptoms worsen."

Emma's face flashed a look that was a mixture of thankfulness and confusion. This had been the first time Aurora had offered to help with anything around the campsite. She usually just sat staring blankly in to space. However, Emma still jumped on the opportunity, seizing Aurora's hand and leading them both out of their shelter without allowing Snow to utter another word.

* * *

Meanwhile, a soaking wet, irritated, and exhausted pirate captain was nearing the end of his journey down the beanstalk. When he made his final leap to the ground, he felt rainwater slosh around in his boots and his feet sink in the mud. Despite being exhausted and near hypothermia, he was relieved to have his feet planted firmly on the ground. A familiar feeling, being one he'd encountered many a time in his life when reaching shore after a horrid storm. He allowed his head to fall back, raindrops rushing down his cheeks, and let out a relived sigh. That was when she spoke.

"My dear Captain. It seems you've been on quite an adventure."

Hook's head dropped in disappointment.

"The compass, please." Cora finished.

Hook's mind was going as fast as it could trying to formulate an excuse, but with no sleep for over twenty-four hours, he wasn't having much success.

"Well," he began, turning towards her, "that has grew complicated."

He kept his eyes down as much as he could. He felt Cora's angry stare burning holes in him.

"It has alluded me for the moment. The details of the affair are a bit of a bore."

"Really?" the witch was unconvinced, "Stealing my protection spell and climbing the beanstalk without me might seem like a bore to you, but to me, it's a betrayal."

Almost too quickly, Hook replied, "I was going to bring it to you. Our agreement remains. We are going to Storybrooke together- I'll get it back."

"I don't have time for your games," Cora sighed, "I've crossed through too many worlds to be brought short at the brink of success. Who was it who bested you?"

The question caught him by surprise, and he found himself wishing that Emma was once again the most of his troubles, not the all-powerful and cold-hearted woman standing before him. "… The Swan girl… Emma. Rest assured it won't happen again." He stated.

This did not take Cora by surprise. The look on her face suggested that she'd seen this coming. Perhaps she's been setting him up this entire time? Her laugh confirmed his suspicions. "Haha! No it won't. You chose her… and the consequences of that decision."

Though he dare not show it, he was struck by how Cora said he'd chosen _her_ specifically. As if she was implicating that something else might've happened between the two. It was untrue and ludicrous in his eyes, but telling the witch that wasn't going to save his neck here.

"Oh?" he began, trying (and succeeding) to hide the fear in his voice. This woman was the absolute last person that needed to be reminded of the power she held over him, "are you going to kill me now? Go ahead. Try." His life was entirely in her hands right now. She was powerful enough to stop his breathing with the flick of a wrist, and he didn't need to appear weak and make it all the more easy for her.

"So brave." Cora retorted, "however, bravery isn't going to be enough to save your life, pirate. I need that compass, and if you can't get it for me, then you're nothing more than an annoyance."

Killian gulped.

"So Captain, the choice is up to you. You can either die here, or you can tell me where Emma has run off to, and you can help us both get closer to our destination."

"I don't know where she is." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Cora's catlike smile stretched wide across her thin lips. Oh! How she enjoyed watching him writhe under the pressure.

"I said," he spoke louder, "I don't know where she is. She left me chained to a wall in the Giant's castle for who knows how bloody long? I've not got the faintest clue where she could be."

Cora recognized the truth in his voice and her face instantly fell into an angry snarl.

"Well then, _Captain,_" She spat, "I can assure you that once I discover her whereabouts, it will be in your best interest to heed my every word. Or else you might just meet the same fate as your beloved _Milah_."

Hook went pale. The mere mention of her name sent a stabbing pain through his heart and an ache through the wrist of his handless arm. He nodded his head wordlessly as his walls came crashing down and the look on his face transformed from ruthless leader to scared child- wide eyed and lips nearly quivering. After a moment he bit his bottom lip and looked down to avoid Cora's gaze. He had to stay strong. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Cora hadn't said anything, so he looked up again. This time, he had a snarl on his face and looked her right in the eye. He nodded his head again, slowly.

"Good." Cora's frightening smile had returned once again, and she stepped forward, hooking her elbow with Killian's and leading him away from the beanstalk "Now where do you suggest we look first?"

* * *

**[a/n]: Okay! This chapter was a lot longer than the first, but I still usually write much longer. I just needed to set the scene for where my fic is really going to take place. Up until now, this was basically my interpretation of the plotline with a little bit of insight into character thought thrown in. I PROMISE THIS WILL BECOME MORE CAPTAIN SWAN RELATED I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS GOING! Please review. Next chapter should be up Saturday night. xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3: Fleeing

**Third Time's the Charm**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters._

**Chapter Three:**

_"Fleeing"_

Emma and Aurora had fallen into a pattern over the past couple of days. They would disappear together before it got dark to collect firewood. Well, that was their excuse at least. Both needed to escape from the cave for fresh air, for room to think, and neither really had the opportunity or reason at any other time of day. Mulan and Snow had made the executive decision to remain camping here so they could nurse Emma's concussion back to health and figure out the best method of obtaining the wardrobe's ashes from Cora. Emma's symptoms had disappeared after the first night though, and now she just feigned them so her mother would allow her to leave without a fight. Aurora, on the other hand, had taken to sleeping during the day, when Snow was awake to comfort her, so she remained wide awake, bored, and brooding most nights. The fresh air seemed to help clear her mind. The sun was beginning to set, signaling the beginning of what would be their third night spent in the cave, and the duo had wandered further than usual, wanting to disperse any trail they left across as much land as possible, just in case someone was looking for them.

"It's getting dark," Aurora piped up, "we really should be heading back… Snow will worry."

"All right, just hang on a minute. This log here looks like it could last all night. You start back, I'll catch up in a minute."

The princess gave Emma a concerned look, much like the one Snow had been wearing constantly for the past three days.

"I'll be fine, Aurora. I'll catch up so quick you won't even realize I was gone."

With that Emma began hoisting the chunk of wood out of the crevice of rock it was stuck in as she heard Aurora's dainty footsteps grow more and more distant. After a good ten minutes of effort, Emma had successfully dislodged the log from its place. She adjusted it in her arms when something odd caught her eye. A light. A beam of light was projecting outwards from the rock that the lumber had previously been wedged in. It was tiny, barely discernable… but it grew more and more noticeable as the sun sank lower on the horizon. Approaching it cautiously, Emma brushed away some of the dirt and leaves that were obscuring it. Discovering that the wood she had removed was in fact part of a door that looked as if it had been crushed on one side. Luckily, the other half seemed relatively unscathed despite the fact that it was hanging from one hinge. Her mind was telling her to flee now, but her gut urged her on. She began tiptoeing down the stairs that had presented themselves before her. They spiraled downward for what seemed like forever, and the further she went, the more she could hear murmurs from below. She reached the last step when she froze in place and peered around the corner and froze in place from the sheer shock at the scene before her. Cora was standing in the middle of what appeared to be the grand entrance of a castle, but it was hard to tell, as much of the stone had been smoothed and worn from time and weathering. Even more shocking was that Captain Hook himself was strapped to the wall with… the wall itself.

"Oh! So its my bloody fault that you can't find them, eh?"

_Hook_

"Well if you hadn't chosen an alliance with Snow's daughter over your loyalty to me then we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place now would we?"

_Cora_

"They can't even get back to their home without something that's in your possession, so why does it matter, exactly? You'll run into them eventually."

Cora's notorious cat smile graced her lips, "Well you see my dear captain, I don't know if you're aware of this, but this _Swan_ girl you seem to like so much broke the curse my daughter brought upon the land. If she is capable of doing that, then she has enough magic running through her veins to get her whole party home without the use of these ashes. So, while you may have thought you were doing the girl a favor by helping her obtain the compass before me, you've actually sealed her fate. She didn't need to die, Hook… not until she got in my way."

"So you're looking to kill her? Even if you were to come into possession of the compass?"

"Yes, dear. I'm afraid she's just too much of a liability now… as are you."

Cora reached out and plunged her hand into Hook's chest. Emma's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and she stepped back from the corner she was peering around and sank to the ground, clutching her own chest. Images of Graham raced through her mind. That look on Killian's face was one and the same. He was going to die.

As if by some miracle, a sound echoed through the chamber and Cora let her clutch on the pirate's heart slack, eventually, she withdrew her arm from his chest. Emma could hear his breathing from her hiding spot- it was heavy and labored. She heard Cora's footsteps quicken and peered around the corner to see that the witch had begun climbing up a set of stairs on the opposite side of the room. She must not have been aware of the entrance Emma had used. Seizing the opportunity, Emma dashed to the spot where Cora had been standing. The mixed expression of shock, happiness, and pure terror on Hook's face would have been worth a smirk if they hadn't been in the current situation.

"Swan? What are you doing here? Cora's going to kill you, you know."

"Yes, and if I leave now she'll do the same to you. Seeing as we're on the same side, I suggest you shut up and help me break these restraints."

"Emma." Hook sighed.

She looked up at him, shocked that he had used her first name. His previous facial expression had now melted into one more solemn and remorseful.

"Lass, I'm not going to make it. These restraints are magical. I'm not capable of freeing myself. I'll rot here before I accomplish that. I do applaud your efforts though."

"Look, Killian."

His eyes lit up at her use of his first name rather than his moniker.

"I'm not going to just let you die. I'm not going to let myself live with that kind of guilt." She continued, her voice sounding stubborn as usual, though it was laced with a hint of concern. "As for the restraints being magical, so was the fucking dragon I had to deal with a week ago."

With that Emma grabbed a dagger hanging from a belt-loop on her pants and used its hilt to chip away at the rock. It was surprisingly effective. After about four swings, his good arm was released, and three more freed his other. Hook started off the way that Cora went but Emma urged him to go through the entrance she had found. They quickly made their way to the surface and heard Cora speaking. She'd apparently found the source of the noise.

"Well, well, well, my dear. You are about to make my life a little easier."

Emma peeked around the tree and saw a cascade of auburn hair kneeling before the witch. Without thinking, she tried to rush after the princess, but Killian restrained her with his hooked arm and used his good hand to cover her mouth.

"Bloody hell Emma! Are you on a suicide mission? She'll see you coming a mile away!" he whispered harshly.

Emma yanked his hand from its place on her mouth, "It's _my_ fault Aurora is here in the first place. I already risked my life to save you, why not Aurora? She deserves it more!"

"Because right now Aurora is of use to her so she will keep her alive. If you charge in there, it will be a slaughter."

Emma sighed. He had proven his point. Reluctantly, she restrained herself. Once she heard the muffled sound of Cora's footsteps under the ground, she began leading Hook back to the campsite. It took a few hours, as it was dark by now, and it had begun to rain once again. Before entering the cave upon her return, she turned back. _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," _she thought, wishing Aurora somehow could hear or understand her. She ducked through the small entrance to find Hook faceplanted to the ground, his wrists tied, and a dagger pressed to his adam's apple. She couldn't help but smirk at the scenario, but the smirk quickly faded.

"He's on our side, Cora tried to kill him, wants to kill me, and she captured Aurora." Emma said quickly in one breath. Mulan released Hook from his restraints and Snow withdrew the dagger from its place against his neck.

"Why is it that I'm always being tied up?" Hook mumbled, but the comment went unnoticed by all but Emma.

"What do you mean he's on our side? Just two days ago you left him- you were sure he could not be trusted." Mulan questioned.

"Would you kindly allow me to explain, milady?" All faces turned to Killian.

Snow motioned for them all to sit down around the fire. The abundance of wood told Emma that Aurora must've had the time to return to the campsite AND go back for her… no wonder she'd been worried. Once they'd all taken a seat, Killian explained everything. Even the conversations he'd had with Cora previous to meeting the band of women.

"So if I'm hearing this correctly, we have all we need to return home?" Snow asked at the conclusion of his story.

"Yes, milady," Hook answered, "I am more than willing to supply my ship as a method of transportation for you all, considering I would not be breathing right now ifyou're your daughter not been so kind as to rescue me."

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we get Aurora back... and we go home." Snow concluded.

The entire group nodded.

"I'll take first watch." Emma offered.

Snow was about to protest, but had discovered over the past few days that arguing with Emma had gotten her nowhere. The two princesses and the pirate rested their heads on their individual bedrolls and began to doze off. After about an hour, when Emma had assumed they were all asleep, Killian sat himself up.

"Can't sleep?" Emma asked.

"That obvious?" The sarcastic tone in his voice earned a smirk from her, "I never got the chance to thank you, Swan. Though I'd say now we're even since it was you who left me at the top of the beanstalk. But I suppose it all worked out in the end."

The cave was quiet for a moment- the only sound was the crackle of the fire echoing off the cavern walls. Emma broke the silence.

"Okay I admit it- I was right about you."

"I beg your pardon? I do believe you were wrong if you assumed I needed to be chained to the wall in the Giant's castle."

"No, Hook. I was right about you. I chained you up because I couldn't take the chance that I was wrong… still doesn't change the fact that I was right."

Hook let out a low chuckle. "You, miss Swan, are infuriating. I still say you'd make one hell of a pirate and, though you won't admit it, we make quite the team."

This was met by a slight chuckle on Emma's part and then more silence.

"Why?"

Emma turned to Hook, confused by his question.

"Why did you save me? What's the real reason?"

Emma paused for a moment, "I've seen the look you had on your face before on one of Regina's victims. Didn't want another ghost haunting me."

Another silence, and Hook rested his head on his bedroll once more.

Just before his eyes fluttered shut he said, "That's how she died, you know… Milah."

Silence.

* * *

**[a/n]: I got home a little later than expected, but its still up by Saturday night! (Kind of !) Review please, and I will be taking a break from posting any this week due to college application deadlines, but my creative juices can't be stifled so I won't be away for long (~:**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping

**Third Time's the Charm**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters._

**Chapter Four:**

"_Sleeping"_

* * *

Emma refused to sleep even after her turn at watch had been completed.

"Emma believe me I am just as concerned about Aurora as you are, if not more. But if you do not forgive yourself long enough to rest your body how can you expect to successfully execute a rescue attempt tomorrow?" Mulan had awoken for her shift and was insisting Emma rested her eyes, "We need to ensure we are in the best possible condition. She is a powerful woman and even in our prime defeating her will surely not be an easy task."

"Mulan I'm fine. I couldn't sleep if I tried anyway. My mind is on overdrive and I just need to think. I'm not tired so trying to make me sleep is going to get us both nowhere." Emma replied, her tongue sharp. It was obvious the lack of sleep had taken a negative toll on her mood.

"Emma." Snow woke up at the sound of their bickering, "You need to sleep. I don't want you getting hurt tomorrow and if you're not alert and awake then Cora could easily take you by surprise. Believe me, she has a habit of doing that…." Snow's voice trailed off and she twiddled her thumbs, as if reflecting on a past experience.

Emma just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. She raised one brow and looked at each woman before groaning loudly. "Look. I'm not five years old. I'm an adult and I'm not helpless. Above all, I sure as hell don't need the two of you babying me just because I haven't been to this land before. I've already made it past two ogres and a giant. I've adapted pretty well, don't you think? I can handle myself perfectly fine." By the time she had completed her protest against being forced to sleep against her will, she had raised her voice enough to rouse the leather-clad man sleeping on the bedroll that had once been occupied by Aurora.

"What in the bloody hell has possessed you women to wake at such a godforsaken hour?"

None of the women bothered to even give him a verbal reply. Mulan simply sent a glare in his direction, Snow gave an exasperated sigh, and Emma, yet again, rolled her eyes. It was beginning to become her trademark response to most of Hook's actions.

"It is quite ridiculous that you all are arguing about getting some sleep when that seems to be the last thing anyone is doing at the moment." He continued, "If the lass doesn't want to sleep, then she isn't going to bloody sleep unless you have more of that, ehh, what was it, daisy powd-"

"Poppy. It was poppy powder. Not daisy." Mulan interrupted.

"With all due respect milady it could have been whale piss for all I care. What I am trying to say to you all is that instead of bickering about such a trivial subject you should both be taking her up on her offer. A few more hours of sleep would be quite beneficial, especially since we all know she will remain awake no matter what we tell her or try to make her do." He finished.

"Fine. You're right. I knew arguing won't do any good with this one in the first place." Snow retorted, irritation evident in her voice.

She rested her head back down and looked at her feet. From where she was laying, she could see that Mulan had done the same. She closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep when she overheard Emma say, "Well, I _am_ her daughter. What? Did she honestly expect me to listen?" and for the first time since arriving in the enchanted forest, a smile replaced the worried scowl she had been wearing.

Emma spent the next hour staring at the fire while the rest of the party fell slept. Deep in thought, she saw the tongues of the flame lick at the sticks and wooden flesh piled in the center of their dwelling. It cast a multitude dancing shadows upon the uneven walls of the cave and provided her with a great distraction and some entertainment as she fought her heavy lids to keep her eyes open. Her head began to bob forward, but she shook herself awake. This cycle repeated itself three times until she almost fell into the blazing fire. Had it not been for a firm yank pulling her to her right, the flames would have been licking her own flesh.

"Lass, I'm not sure if you are in need of some spectacles, but I can most certainly assure you that you're sorely mistaken if you think that is an appropriate pillow."

Her eyelids shot open and a slight blush crept across her cheeks, though it was unnoticeable in the current lighting situation. She shot him a look and a roll of the eyes, but said nothing. She rose from her position and exited the cave, sitting on a nearby rock and crossing her arms in a futile attempt to keep herself warm in the frigid air. It was still raining, and even though the thick canopy of leaves above her prevented most of the water from reaching her, a few cool drops were trailing down her arms and face. The pirate captain had followed her out of the cave, blanket pulled tightly around him. He looked rather silly, but Emma wasn't exactly in the mood to laugh so she instead stared at the ground blankly, waiting for him to just go away, to give up. Her silence only provoked him.

"Well, for being so great at picking out liars you aren't so great at hiding your own fibs."

She still didn't respond.

Hook's signature smirk dropped from his face and a more serious one graced his sharp features, his ocean-blue eyes staring intently at the blonde.

"Lass if you're feeling guilty about losing your friend, brooding about it isn't going to do you any good."

"Graham."

"Excuse me? Darling, my name is Killian. Do you recall?"

Emma finally turned to look at him. Her face was drawn in a deceitful blank stare, though her misty eyes betrayed her. She was doing a damn good job at trying to remain stoic, but as before, Killian saw through even the most miniscule of chinks in her armor.

"Oh," He muttered, "well, is this _Graham_ the one that currently plagues your thoughts?"

She was silent for a few moments, trying to repair her damaged armor rather than shed the dead weight bearing down on her conscience. The two just looked into one another's eyes. Testing each other to see who would speak again first. Hook parted his lips to speak but Emma finally replied, once again staring at the damp ground.

"He's the one who had his heart stolen. I didn't see her… Regina crush it, but he had the same look on his face as you did when he died in my arms."

Another silence.

Emma shivered. Killian noticed this and removed the blanket from his shoulders, draping it over her trembling, huddled figure.

"Well Miss Swan, it seems we have something in common whether or not you like it."

He sat next to her on the rock. A little to close for her comfort, but she took it as a kind gesture and ignored her previous knowledge of his perversions.

"Looks like it." She replied quietly.

"Emma."

She looked up at him. His eyes were still staring at her intently. All traces of the flirty bastard she had bested the giant with four days prior had vanished for a moment. He almost appeared to be concerned, but more curious and sad than anything else.

"Was this the boy's father?"

"No. This man came after." She said curtly, staring him straight in the face

"Ah I see then… did you have feelings for this man? Graham, was it?"

She averted his gaze, and then replied.

"I'm not sure what I felt for him. It was nothing really. I think it was just hard… or rather terrifying to have someone die in your arms when you can't do anything about it. At the time I had no clue what was happening either. It was before the curse broke. We really didn't know each other so there wasn't anything between us yet." She lied, hoping it would get past Killian.

It didn't. But he didn't press her. It was a miracle she had said anything to him already, and if he wanted to hear any more, he was going to have to be patient. If he pushed her, she would retreat back in to her shell, likely to remain back there for a long time.

Instead of pressing her about her lie, he offered an open-ended statement. "Dear if it were nothing to you, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I suppose not."

Hook stood and offered her his hand. She thought back to the top of beanstalk where she had left him and a pang of guilt stung her in the side. She took it, and he assisted her up from her seat on the rock. He turned to head into the cave. He paused just before entering upon the realization that Emma wasn't following him.

"Love, I'm going back to bed, and considering you have mine draped around you I'll have to take yours. Would your mother approve if she awoke to see me there?"

She tried to stifle her smirk but despite her best efforts, she felt a corner of hr mouth tug upwards. Silently, she followed him back into the hideaway where she repositioned Hook's bedroll in the spot it had once been in the square formation surrounding the remaining embers of the once roaring fire. She tossed some more dried leaves and wood on the pile, prodding it with her sword as she sat on her own blanket. Once the fire was living again, she noticed Killian had been watching her.

"I thought you were going to sleep." She accused.

"Well I was planning on it, but since you've revived the fire, I'd think it a shame to wake up and see your face charred should you dive face first into it again. You need the rest more than I, love."

"We've been over this Hook, I'm on watch. I can't go to sleep."

"Well, why can I not watch? After all I am a comrade and not a prisoner, correct? I promise I won't cause trouble."

Emma glared at him until she was satisfied that he was not lying. Without a response, she tucked herself in to her makeshift bed.

"No fight? Aw, where's the fun in that?" Killian chuckled softly.

"Don't push it."

As soon as her head lay down, she was out like a light.

Soon after, Snow sat up quietly to look at her daughter. Killian kept his focus on Emma as she fell asleep, and didn't notice her raven-haired mother's stare until he turned to face the fire and met her eyes instead. The beauty mouthed "Thank you." And pointed to herself, signaling to him that she was going to take over watch from here. He didn't protest, and immediately set about making himself comfortable. Snow quietly twiddled her thumbs, occasionally glancing over at Emma just to check on her. to pass the time, she thought to herself. She thought about how they would soon be home. She thought about Aurora, and hoped that she was unharmed. She thought about her husband and grandson. While she thought, she listened to the sound of the rain in the canopy of the trees gradually lessen until it was no longer audible. Looking around the cave once more, a small grin spreading on her lips when she saw that Hook had placed his head at the end of the bedroll closest to Emma's. Her hair was splayed out behind her head, and some of the golden curls had found themselves brushing the top of Killian's mop of cocoa locks. What had made Snow smile was the fact that from her angle, it appeared as if the ruthless pirate was wearing a golden halo.

Ironic.

* * *

**[a/n]: Pretend I'm your English teacher. Find the symbolism and slight foreshadowing I used :~) Anyway, I'm on a roll with my ideas now so I believe updates should be bi-weekly, and then every other day once the 21st of December rolls along. Reviews are always appreciated **


End file.
